Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a blue-tooth communication system, and more particularly to broadcasting method for a blue-tooth for the blue-tooth broadcasting transmitter of the blue-tooth communication system.
Description of Prior Art
Along with the rapid development of science and technology at the present, wireless data communication is more popular in electronic apparatus. The blue-tooth protocol is a well known wireless data transmission protocol, and is widely used in portable electronic apparatus.
Nowadays, a conventional blue-tooth transceiver can transmit broadcast data package in one way. For data package broadcasting, a conventional blue-tooth transmitter can not get any information from the blue-tooth receivers after a data package is broadcasted to the blue-tooth receivers. That is, the blue-tooth transmitter fails to know whether the data package is receives successfully by the blue-tooth receivers or not. The conventional blue-tooth transmitter only can re-broadcast the data package several times, and a number of the re-broadcasting only can be set by an experience of an engineer. The quality of the data package broadcasting is hard to be controlled in the conventional skill art.